Dangerous family
by crazypupet
Summary: What happens if Buffy is Olivers cousin. Will Stalring City survive vampires and demons but most importantly a slayer?


** So this is my first story ever. I'm not good at writing stories or anything at all but I've been thinking about this idea for months and it doesn't let me sleep at night ;). So I decided to put it on paper and then share it with you guys. **

** Also I twisted the timeline and I can't understand it quite right myself but Buffy is still 22 years old and Sunnydale was destroyed about the same time Oliver revealed his identity to Tommy.**

** P.S. I don't own Arrow or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm sorry about my grammar and hope you like it.**

Walter was gone and Moira finally understood how important family is. She hadn't spoken with her sister Joyce for years, since that moment when she walked out of the door and never returned. Moira still remembered that day as it happened just yesterday. Joyce was going to marry Hank but her parents told her that it would be the biggest mistake in her life. Joyce didn't listen and she walked away. She didn't even look back, she didn't call anymore. Years went and Joyce gave birth to two girls. More years went and she divorced Hank but she had too much pride to call and admit her mistake. Last thing that Moira heard about Joyce was that she and her daughters had moved to Sunnydale. But now Sunnydale was gone, swallowed by giant sinkhole. Moira finally decided to find out what had happened to her sister so she hired detective to find Joyce.

After two days Moira got information from the detective about her sister. Unfortunately it wasn't what she expected. So she made decision what to do next and also she decided to share it with her children.

Thea and Moira already were sitting in the living room. They were waiting for Oliver who as always was late. Finally the door opened and Oliver Walked in.

…...

Oliver was tired. He was tired of lying to his family. Today he was late to family meeting because of his secret. But he had a responsibility to his father, to Starling City, to his friends. Deadshot was still alive and he promised Diggle to help stop him and he wasn't going to let down his friend. Together he, Diggle and Felicity were going to stop Deadshot and then he will continue his mission on full speed. But right now he needed to deal with family problems.

Finally Oliver arrived to the Queens mansion. He went to the living room and saw Thea and his mother waiting with sad faces Oliver jokingly asked:

"Who died?" but the second he saw his mothers expression he wanted to take his words back.

"Finally you're here Oliver," said Moira with little sadness in her voice. Oliver caught that but didn't say anything.

"What's going on?"Oliver asked worried.

"Sit down and I will explain everything, "said Moira pointing to the seat next to Thea.

"Reason why I called this urgent meeting is because…. Well," Moira started but didn't know how to finish sentence so she decided just tell the truth "I have a sister. I guess now I have to say I had a sister. Her name was Joyce. She died few years ago but I found out it only now." she finished with sigh.

"But why only now?" asked Thea.

"Because she left our family and broke all the connections with Queen family." said Moira.

"Why did she leave?" this time it was Oliver who asked. He was interested in his mother's story.

"Joyce always was a stubborn girl. She fell in love with a man that our parents didn't approve. That is the reason she left. After she left I didn't contact her and she didn't contact me. I remember – we used to be so close. Anyway, the last thing I heard is that she moved to Sunnydale."

"Wait, isn't that the town that got swallowed by giant sinkhole about a month ago?" asked Thea interrupting her.

"Yes, it is. That's the reason I wanted to find her."

"How did you find out the information?" now Oliver interrupted her.

"I hired a private detective. But that's not the point. Would you just let me finish!" now Moira was a little angry. Suddenly Oliver and Thea felt like small children who are being scolded about interrupting a private meeting.

"As I was saying, I hired private detective not only to find information about Joyce but also about her daughters – your cousins. Their names are Buffy and Dawn Summers. With Walter gone I decided to contact them and invite them to Starling City. And I hope that you will support me." Moira finished making Oliver and Thea understand that it is their turn to answer. They both looked at each other and answered:

"Of course we will support you."

While Moira was making the call Oliver being himself – not trusting everyone just because they are supposed to be family – called Felicity and said:

"Find everything you can about Buffy and Dawn Summers and their mother Joyce Summers."


End file.
